fanfic100 Challenge
by Scrat
Summary: 100 drabbles that are about Link in some way, usually from someone else's POV. The fics are not related unless I state otherwise in the chapter. And as I finally realized how much I hate word prompted drabbles, this has been officially abandoned.
1. 001 Beginnings

This will be 100 fics (rather short ones…) about Link from Legend of Zelda. I stole the chart from fanfic100 community on Live Journal and would post it there, but Link has already been claimed. So instead I'm doing it for myself and whoever ends up reading it here. I'm doing this because I've been extremely lazy lately and really, I want to post something. I thought this would be a nice exercise.

If you want to see the chart and whatnot, I'm also posting this to my LJ – ldrofscrats . livejournal . com. Obviously, take out the spaces.

**Title: **Beginning

**Prompt: **001. Beginnings

**Word Count: **208

**Summary: **Just a little piece about Link realizing the reality of battle and the start of his journey.

**001. Beginnings**

**Beginning**

The sword clattered to the floor as Link's knee hit the ground, his hand too numb to hold it anymore. This was the third day straight, third day of waking up to Navi's warning, fighting through lunch, and tiredly finding a safe spot to grab a quick bite to eat before falling asleep from exhaustion. Throughout the days he was lucky to simply find a corner to rest and recover some strength without being discovered.

Three days and he still hadn't found the source of all the trouble in the Great Deku Tree. He wasn't sure if he could continue on. Before now, he had never held a real sword, never swung a practice one for more than a few moments. He played with his sling occasionally but it was no where near as demanding as the sword was.

Carefully, he picked the sword up with his deadened fingers and pushed himself back onto his feet. His right arm was sore from holding the shield and taking all the abuse, his back ached from all the times his slipped or was attacked from behind, his eyes were fogging over and it was hard to focus. But the Great Deku Tree _needed_ him and for that cause, he could handle anything.


	2. 034 Not Enough

I'm sorry about the prompt, word count and summary - I find it annoying to have a space between them. It takes up to much space that way but I have no idea of how to change it. So instead, I cut it down to the three I have below. **Also**, let me repeat, these short fics are not necessarily related to each other.

Thank you, _circle0square_ and _Alyssa_, for reviewing! Every review I get helps me continue writing and posting (posting is such a huge hassle!).

**Prompt**: 034. Not Enough

**Word** **Count**: 434

**Summary**: Steve the storeowner watches a young child run in and out of his shop… This probably could have fit under the broken prompt too, but this is the one I thought it up for so here it goes.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

**034. Not Enough**

Steve watched the child leave for the third time today. Sighing he wiped down the table before leaning against it. It made him feel guilty, but he didn't make a living giving everything away.

The boy had been waiting for him when he had gone outside to open his door. Steve had greeted him with a smile and held the door open, curious as to what trinket the boy would pick up. Like he half suspected, the boy ran immediately to the weapon section. He went around, picking up one thing, swinging around the next, picking through a bucket of arrows. Just when he was about to warn the kid to be careful, the kid up and left with a smile thrown in his direction.

It wasn't until right before he was going to close for lunch that the boy had come running in for the second time. This time he went to the weapon section, picked up a sling shot, and came straight to the counter. "Excuse me sir, how much is this?"

Steve looked at the kid and shook his head, "That's a tad expensive lad, fifty rupees, why don't you look over in the toy section, those are only five rupees."

The boy had just frowned and shook his head before running out again.

The third time, roughly an hour after lunch, the boy ran up to the counter and spilled a handful of green and blue rupees. Steve carefully counted out fifty of them, and handed the lone green rupee back along side the sling slot the boy so dearly wanted. "Be careful with that lad, it's a real weapon and you could hurt someone."

The boy just gave him a look, as if to say 'no-duh,' before asking, "Do you have any seeds for sale?"

"I can give you thirty seeds for thirty rupees."

The boy frowned before turning and running out again, leaving him where he was now. He sighed again, wondering when the boy would come back with barely enough for the seeds.

SsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsSsS

Link shifted through the grass half bent over, eyes peeled, carefully searching for a rupee. One more and he would have thirty total. There! A glint. Kneeling, he pushed aside the grass to find a half buried green rupee. Hands digging he grinned, people were so lazy, dropping rupees and not picking them up.

Holding the rupee up to the fading sun, a smug grin settled on his face. Their loss, his gain. Next time though, he would just have to put his weapons away more carefully when before going to bed.


	3. 096 Fear

**AN:** Thank you _circle0square_ and _ApplePai_ for reviewing. Sorry for taking so long to update but here it is. I have some AN about the actual fic at the bottom.

**Prompt**: 096. _Writer's Choice - _Fear

**Word** **Count**: 1,691

**Summary: **Many things change over the course of seven years and how could a boy clothed in green make the difference?

**096. Fear**

Simon was a guard with a rather simple job. He stood on the village side of the gates and made sure no villagers ventured out into the dangerous conditions of the mountain path. When he took up the job he had seen it as easy money, after all, it was a peaceful time and no one really wanted to go up the mountain. Sure, it was slightly boring standing at the gate all day but hey, he didn't really do anything and was paid big bucks.

That all changed seven years ago. He couldn't be sure, but he had a feeling it started when a shrimp of a boy in green clothing ran up and asked to be let through. He, a good guard, of course said no only to be forced to open the gate when the boy pulled out a letter from Princess Zelda demanding him to open the gate. So open the gate he did, but he wasn't too worried. Once a month a small squad of soldiers would run through the path to make certain it wasn't overrun with beasts so if a royal messenger had to go through it was still relatively safe for them – they came by just three days ago. Still, he had been tempted to go with and make sure he would be alright, but he did have a job to do here.

Then, nearly a month later the boy came back down. His outfit was torn and burnt, his left arm was practically a bandage for all the wrappings on it, he couldn't even be sure how the hat stayed on the boys head, but most curious was the grin of triumph the boy held. Simon, doing his duty and a little worried as a father himself, stopped the boy and asked if everything was all right.

The boy had looked up with a faint smile and nodded, then continued on.

Simon saw the boy around town occasionally, running this way or that. Once, the boy even came up to him and offered a mask for sale. Simon gladly took it for his boy – he hadn't had time to get him a gift as he stood at the gate all day – and off the green clothed boy ran. Then, nearly a year after he first saw the boy, he disappeared and rumor was the Princess had been rushed off to hide in safety.

Then another year passed, and another. That third year there were whispers of war and drought and disease spreading through the kingdom. Kakariko was rather out of the way and near the source of all water in Hyrule so they weren't impacted as much. The beginning of the fourth year the castle sent a note explaining the soldiers could no longer be sent as they would be needed elsewhere and that the gates were to be locked indefinitely. Though it was supposed to be confidential the entire town knew of the letter by the end of the week. Not even a month later and refugees from Hyrule town started to trickle in, dark whispers of the dead walking and never ending night coming with them.

Despite this, life didn't really change for Simon except for he stood at a closed gate and occasionally would see monsters in the distance up the path.

That next year was the worst.

Five years after the green boy ran through, a year since soldiers had gone through and cleared out the monsters, the monsters decided the path up the mountain wasn't enough. They had noticed signs of danger, more monsters closer to the gate, absence of any animal noise, that strange silence, days before and had taken to standing two men per shift. Simon had been paired up with Randy, a rather uptight guard who thought every single procedure should be followed, needed or not. Later, he would have to thank Randy for that as his 'useless' procedures probably saved their lives and half the town.

It was only a third of the way through their shift and Randy had been doing his thing, checking this or that, marching this way and that way, when suddenly he went still. A minute passed and Randy stood still, eyes never leaving the path, then suddenly he turned around and yelled for the town to evacuate. Well, not really evacuate so much as head into the graveyard, the safest spot the town knew of during the day. Simon wasn't too worried, he hadn't noted anything at all wrong with the path and this was the third time since they started shifts together Randy had done this. Only, this time Randy sent him off to gather the additional guards.

That had him slightly worried.

Worse, as he ran down the steps and glanced behind him he saw what seemed to be a tidal wave of monsters at the top of the path. He summoned the additional guards then ran around and made sure all the villagers were safe. Once he was sure they had gathered at the graveyard he took up his duty to stand guard over them, alone. Before, when he volunteered for the job, he thought he was getting off easy. Really, would anything so big come by that the other guards couldn't handle it at the gate? He was also under orders that if something that bad happened, he was to make sure the villagers were safely escorted out of town – that meant he should never have to really fight.

Now though, standing at the entrance of the graveyard, out of sight of both the villagers and the guards fighting for their life (he could hear the clash of swords, the screams of pain, the frantic yelling) he wondered what he should do. His hands were sweating and his stomach was strangely cramped. Should he move the villagers out now? Should he abandon his post to help his fellow guards? Should he-

He didn't have anymore time to think, a single monster ran out from behind a building, heading straight for him. He gripped his spear tightly and braced himself. Waiting, waiting, lowering the spear as taught, making sure the bottom had a good hold in the ground-

It was over.

The monster speared himself and the force of its own momentum had killed it.

Simon gasped for breath and tried to pull the spear out. If one had come, another would and how could he handle it? There were at least fifteen guards up there fighting for their lives, if all of them couldn't stop the monsters how could he, just one guard, save the villagers? Why hadn't they thought this out better, why did they never take such a possibility seriously? Now the entire village was going to be killed because they had been too stupid to think rationally and predict all possible outcomes.

Another monster turned the corner and headed for him.

But Simon didn't see the monster, all he saw was death. For another monster had followed the first, then a third. His spear slipped and dropped to the ground, the clang of it hitting the dirt woke Simon up from his panic.

For a precious second he stared down at his spear in disbelief, then he was stooping to pick it up, get it grounded in time, and leaving it stuck in the first monster as there was no time to pull it out. He threw his shield up desperately to give him time to draw his sword, only to be thrown to the ground, sword half out, from the force of the spider like monster ramming him. Scrambling up somehow his sword was out and as he stabbed an image came to him.

That evening the green clothed boy had come down the mountain. Torn up and burnt, it was obvious now he had been fighting more than just these spider monsters. But that grin-

Even as he pulled his sword out and swung at the third monster, faintly noticing two more appearing, his breath steadied and his gaze focused. His fear was shoved into the background, he didn't have time for it.

An hour later and two guards from the gate came. Their clothing was torn and blood covered, one held the top half of a broken spear and the other had his sword. They were shocked to see Simon still standing, sword held at ready and what had to be near thirty monsters laying dead around him.

All told six guards died, two from their wounds after the fact, and near ninety monsters had been killed.

Over the next two years attacks became more common, not just from the mountain path either. They were never quite as big as that first one but the celebrations after the battle seemed to grow each time.

And standing there at his post at the gate (there weren't enough official guards to stand double duty any more) Simon thought he knew why. Each celebration was the villagers attempt to say the worst was over, it was a way to ward off the fear they felt each time they hid in the graveyard, crouching above the dead and holding onto their children hoping this wouldn't be the last fight.

Eyes sharp on the path above, ears listening for shouts from the front, Simon waited. Nearly a month ago a young adult clothed in green passed through the gates. Simon wasn't supposed to allow anyone to pass but looking at the young man all he could see was a small boy with a grin on his face, and so the gate opened, against orders.

Something caught his eye so he turned his full attention to the path. Hours ago the black clouds had started dispersing from around the mountain, the first time in five years. Somehow, watching the young man clothed in green, with bandages covering his leg and holding his right arm tight against his body, somehow Simon knew. This was the start of the end, the war would be ending.

Opening the gate he asked if the man was alright. His only answer was a grin.

**End**

**AN: **Hmm, did that make sense? I know the prompt isn't really that involved but I thought of the scene above, the guard overcoming his fear to fight to save the villagers life and all I could think of was fear. I suppose courage would also work but, hey, courage wasn't what was on my mind as I wrote this. Hopefully this makes more sense than I think it makes, it turned out a lot longer than I expected.


	4. 023 Lovers

Bleh. I hate drabbles. I cut out over 4/5ths of this because it was too long and realized it kinda sucks... but I might as well get it done with. Unfortuantely, because I cut this it doesn't have the more humorous side I originally had. Now it just... sucks. I might replace it later.

**

**Prompt**: 023. Lovers  
**Word** **Count**: 109

They didn't see each other often, but that was understandable. She was a new Queen with many responsibilities – she not only had post-war issues to deal with but she had to build her royal reputation on top of that – and he was a wandering warrior, going wherever help or the Queen needed him.

So on the rare occasions they found time to spend together they would take slow walks through the royal gardens or a leisurely ride on their horses through Hyrule Field. Sometimes they would talk about their times apart, other times current political issues and, on a few occasions, they would simply enjoy each other's presence silently.


	5. 003 Ends

**Prompt: **Ends.  
**Word Count: **240

It was, he mused, the end to a very long and costly war. Leaning back in his throne, King Hyrule looked at the regal man kneeling before him. While officially the war had ended ten years ago with the Great Battle, the Gerudo's had attacked the border towns and caravans more often than before. Everyday Hyrulians had paid the price in higher costs for necessary goods and with a fear of traveling at night.

The king shuddered as he thought of the horrors outside the castle at night. The unjustly dead roamed the fields under the pull of the moon. But that was all going to end. The Gerudo King had come to him personally to offer a truce and he had accepted, no matter the trap nonsense his daughter spoke off.

Eyes still on the kneeling man the King watched him turn his head toward the window. Glancing himself, he could have sworn he had seen a tunic of green but dismissed it as grass. After all, that was where his daughter's garden was.

No. This was the end of a terrible period. He no longer had to look for enemies in every shadow. His daughter would be able to grow up in a peaceful world and would likely never have to decide if the individual or the kingdom was more important.

Closing his eyes in relief, he never saw the smirk quickly smothered by the kneeling Gerudo King.


	6. 024 Family

So yeah, I've decided for these drabbles to be from other's POV and other's life with just a touch of Link, usually having something to do with how Link affected them. I know... it's surprising that I'm still actually doing this. Hopefully these last three haven't disappointed too much.

**

**024. **Family  
**Word Count: **210

This was the third time.

It was Malon's job to open the gates in the morning, and so it was her who found the forest boy every time he did this. Hunched over his bloody blade laying across his lap, blood seeping from a dozen different cuts – it broke her heart every time to see him collapsed against the wall.

Working on the farm gave her enough muscles to move him inside and she'd spend the next hour patching and cleaning him up. He would sleep all day and she knew that once he woke up he'd be gone so she'd leave out a plate for him. He never talked and always snuck out when she wasn't looking.

But as she dragged him inside today, his hand tightened on his sword and his arm tensed. She paused, wondering if he had the strength to kill her still. The moment seemed to stretch into infinity before his eyes opened. He seemed to have trouble focusing on her but she recognized the second he did for he collapsed. Well and truly let go, trusting her to keep him safe.

As much as she hated finding him in the morning, it touched her heart to know the fairy boy trusted them like family.


End file.
